NightStar
I am the new Legend Dragon after 10 thousand years of waiting, The Dragons of the Stars have spoken. A new era has dawned, for after many years, a new Legend Dragon has arrived and has been chosen, now she must face something more greater than her own, on Christmas Eve, she will have to defend for this night so it does not go wrong, it's very special to her and she shall not let nothing stand in the way of this special night. Defending for the ones she cares for, perhaps some enemies at least, her friends, all of the Clans and Packs, from either her sister Moon or Moons sister from real, Black MoonStar, she feels it's her own sister, but is unsure who it is for now. The Very Beginning On a night, the sky was filled with stars, the moon was its full. But above, StarClan, a cat with a fiery pelt named FireStar, was sensing something new. The north wind blew through the trees and the North Star suddenly shone in the sky, a reflection in the clouds showed a new life, many StarClan cats watched and FireStar, BlueStar and a few other cats saw something about this new life, something special, a prophecy was made and the new life was named NightStar, "Your eyes shine like stars by night, claws both fire and ice, you blaze across both sky and land, light of bravery and love, one that never gives up and stands and defends, fear may strike but never deep, blue eyes glow in the night" Prophecy. "Erin Nightshade shall change the packs and clans, a Legend she shall be and become" FireStar spoke. Powers Ice/Snow, Nature and Life, Claws can turn to ice or fire, many transformations, Light, Strange Spirit powers, Super Sonic Hearing ( as my mom calls it in real which this is true that I have this) can sense dark cats coming from the Dark Forest, go to other worlds, Time, somehow knows what the ocean is like and what creatures are there. (More maybe) What I hold Great Wisdom, Inspiring, Believing, Dreams. Great Losses After feeling my dear older sisters spirit leave me, I knew she was....gone (I actually felt this and it was after going home from my Great Grandmas funeral and it was her). More later Weaknesses Fear,Darkness, dark magic, sometimes blood bending, dark lightning. Enemies that want My Power to take the world and want me Dead King Darkness Claw Scourge TigerStar Slade Amon image loom.jpg image loo.jpg image grr.jpg image floom.jpg image bloom.jpg image brr.jpg The Dragons of the Stars Since it has been 10 thousand years since the last Legend Dragon had come, I now have learned some new information about this. the Dragons of the Stars is similar like the League and StarClan, but has many different ways and prophecies etc. The leader like dragon is The Great Dragon named JewelHeart, I still don't know who the last Legend Dragon was but it will soon be revealed. The Fire Inside: When my Past comes back to me on hard times, will it affect My own mind may never be controlled, sometimes you just can't ever stop thinking. Voices suddenly come into my mind, part of my past comes back to be and I suddenly am forced to shut my eyes, the part of my own time is called my dark past is that comes the most when reminded is The Revenge of Moon which happened at the end of Summer 2013, when anger swelled through me when I was about to kill my own sister, that same anger comes through me again when I go back to it in my past, sometimes I wonder if I can ever control my Dark Nightshade state, but I know the answer to that for now, I can never control that side of me, for it is much stronger then you think it might be, I'm still unsure if it is more powerful then the Power of Three, but, all I know is that it's stronger then my other sisters powers, Moonpelt, Lunar Eclipse, and LegendStar (Not StarCast Eclipse) who I have now given the name Legend Claw. But I have the dark corners of my mind, King Darkness Claw is one of my most worst dragon enemies who is the king of all dragons, when I'm alone sometimes I feel as if he's watching me from the shadows. But when I don't feel him around, he's still there, but after I know he is....something happens, it's as if somehow he has a way to....just something bad I can't explain what BUT ITS BAD, my eyes widen and they go slit, something like a dark spirit goes inside......and at the same time......fear thrives through you in terror and pain will strike. More is coming if I have not finished The Revenge of Scourge: He's coming from the Dark Forest to kill only one image a .jpg I sense this dark killer is returning, I hate to say it... but somehow through my own evil father Tiger Star who I shall never accept, have always felt a haunting of Scourge....now he's coming back, but for one reason......to kill only one. "This is no longer NightStar speaking, this is Scourge! This is a message to warn of my warning...I am coming to kill one life for one reason, there is nothing you can do -evil hiss- you'll know why I am here soon, don't think we can't hear what happens above the Dark Forest because we can! I have listened the most, now hearing that there is now a New Legend Dragon, this name struck my mind. Now it all shall end, one Legend shall Die and perhaps all three of the Power of Three, once I have risen from the Dark Forest...you can't stop e for there is no where for you to go, no matter how helpless you are! There is nothing you can do but feel the pain of claws stabbing into you" The Attack of Scourge: My most worst Nightmare If you think this did not happen....oh it did, you can't even imagine, it was my worst nightmare, the most terrifying thing I have ever been through, he'll be back, he did leave many marks, something I'll never forget. I would of died if it wasn't for someone to stand up and stop Scourge. (The Fight is coming and it's already typed so it's coming soon)